Kaza Kizuka
Kaza Kizuka created by MCN51FJ is a fanmade character of the 'Bakugan' series. She is a member of the Vestal Bakugan Battle Brawlers, the number 1 Ventus brawler and the partner of Shun Kazami. Her current guardian bakugan are Ventus Weazard and Ventus Shinobi. Character Design Description Kaza is a Vestal girl with fast feet and a sharp, often quiet tone. She is a kunoichi(female ninja) with straightfoward views on others. Kaza was once a meekly and somewhat helpless young girl until she met Ho, which made her become independent and strong-willed. She began training as a ninja after becoming fascinated with it. Kaza is mature, a bit motherly and cautious. Kaza does not feel or think she is "womanly" and is often the first to discover and judge someone by information she gathers, like how she scolds Marucho for being stubborn about Ren. Kaza is master practitioner of ninjutsu like her partner Shun. Kaza is the master of Ventus Bakugan. Her words for choosing this element is this: "Wind is free, uderstanding of views and relaxing, but can be misleading to all directions. I am free to create a path blowing away the foggiest clouds I call 'obstacles'. My air to breathe and sharp movements are my keys to victory. I am Kaza Kizuka, the soaring Ventus Brawler. Story Battle Brawlers New Vestroia Gundalian Invaders Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 Arc 2 Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Ventus Mothirus: Guardian Bakugan **Ventus Atmos Mothirus: Evolved after passing Oberus' test. *Ventus Monarus *Ventus Falconeer *Ventus Ravenoid *Ventus Terrorclaw *Ventus Manion *Ventus Siege *Ventus Beestriker New Vestroia *Ventus Aerocro: Guardian Bakugan **Ventus Vortex Aerocro: Evolved prior to battle **Ventus Sound Aerocro: Further evolved after receiving the Ventus energy from Oberus. *Ventus Harpus: Guardian Bakugan **Ventus Gale Harpus: Evolved after receiving the Ventus energy from Oberus. *Ventus Atmos Mothirus *Ventus Nimbus: Bakugan Trap Gundalian Invaders *Ventus Conjor: Guardian Bakugan *Feathart: Battle Gear *Pyrus Solar Kyubinoid: Temporary Mechtanuim Surge Arc 1 *Ventus Weazard: Guardian Bakugan *Mechtogan Venusky **Mechtogan Titan Venusky Arc 2 *Ventus Shinobi: Guardian Bakugan *Ventus Weazard: Second Guardian Bakugan *Mechtogan Soarent *Ventus Cloudra: Shinobi and Weazard Fusion Dimensions Trivia *Kaza acts as a mother figure towards her fellow brawlers. *She is always seen wearing her trademark bandana. *Kaza's Bakugan are based on speed and/or aerial oriented creatures mainly due to her being a kunoichi(female ninja). *Kaza's name is similar to the word 'kaze' which means "wind", a pun for her being a Ventus brawler. *Since her debut Kaza has teamed up with Shun in nearly every major battles. *She is more level-headed and mature than the other female brawlers. *Kaza is considered to be the best Ventus brawler. Battles Opponents & Outcome Battle Brawlers * 7 Random Brawlers - All Wins * Masquerade (tag w/ Ho Roshi) - Win * Hikaru Komane (tag w/ Chima Gota) - Lose * Billy Gilbert and Komba O'Charlie (tag w/ Shun, Terra and Julie) - Win * Komba O'Charlie (tag w/ Shun Kazami) - Win * Shuji, Akira and Nene (tag w/ Ho Roshi, Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki, assisted by Zack Yosaki and Alice Gehabich) - Win * Masquerade - Lose (deliberately) * Illusionary Ho - Win * Ho Roshi - Lose * Taygen and Hairadee (tag w/ Chima, Shun and Marucho) - Win * Hairadee (tag w/ Shun, Komba and Julio) - Win * Hal-G (tag w/ Shun) - Lose * Hal-G (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win New Vestroia * Shadow Prove (offscreen) - All Wins * Mylene Farrow (tag w/ Shun, aided Chima and Marucho) - Win * Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav (tag w/ Ho, Shun and Dan) - Win * Several Random Brawlers (tag w/ Shun Kazami and Ace Grit) - All Wins * The Dark Angels (tag w/ Shun and Ace) - Win * Lync Volan and Volt Luster (tag w/ Shun and Ace) - Win * Shadow Prove (tag w/ Shun Kazami) - Lose * Mylene Farrow and Shadow Prove (tag w/ Zack, Shun, Chima and Marucho) - Win * Lync Volan (tag w/ Shun) - Win * Volt Luster (tag w/ Hikaru, Shun and Baron) - Win * Volt Luster and Mylene Farrow (tag w/ Hikaru, Shun and Baron) - Lose (due to Trap Field) * Zenoheld (tag w/ The Risistance) - Win Gundalian Invaders * Koji Beetle - Win * Mason Brown and Taylor (tag w/ Shun Kazami, Ho Roshi and Dan Kuso) * Ren Krawler and Jesse Glenn (tag w/ Shun and Linus) - Lose * Airzel (tag w/ Shun Kazami) - No Outcome * Kazarina and Lena Isis (tag w/ Shun, Ho and Dan) - Win * Gill and Zenet Surrow (tag w/ Shun, Hikaru and Fabia) - Win * Airzel and Kazarina (tag w/ Hikaru, Shun and Fabia) - Lose * Jake Vallory (tag w/ Ho, Shun and Dan) - Win * Gill and Airzel (tag w/ Chima, Shun and Marucho) - Lose * Stoica (tag w/ Shun Kazami) - No Outcome * Twelve Orders (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win * Airzel and Stoica (tag w/ Ho, Shun and Dan) - No Outcome * Barodius (tag w/ the the Brawlers) - Lose Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan series characters Category:Female characters Category:Wind users